Innocent Man (Part 1)
by utamiasti08
Summary: It's my first fanfiction, I hope y'all enjoy it. Thank You


**Innocent Man**

Cast :

2PM Junho

Shin Harin

SNSD Hyoyeon

2PM Wooyoung

* * *

Perkenalkan, namaku Junho. Lee Junho. Aku adalah murid salah satu SMA terkenal di Korea Selatan. Aku juga salah satu murid berprestasi di sekolah ini. Meski begitu, aku tidak punya banyak teman. Murid-murid di sekolah ini kebanyakan menjauhiku. Mereka bilang aku culun, freak, kutu buku, dan lain sebagainya. Yah, ku akui gaya berpakaianku memang sedikit aneh. Kacamata besar, rambut disisir ke belakang, dan kemeja dikancing sampai ke atas. Tapi aku suka dan nyaman dengan gayaku yang seperti ini. Oh iya, ada satu yeoja yang sangat aku sukai di sekolah ini. Namanya Hyoyeon. Ia adalah yeoja terpopuler dan menjadi incaran semua namja di sekolah ini. Sahabatku, Wooyoung, selalu menyuruhku untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepada Hyoyeon. Terlebih lagi, sekarang kami sudah kelas 3. Itu artinya waktuku untuk bertemu Hyoyeon akan semakin sedikit. Tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menyatakannya. Hanya melihat Hyoyeon saja aku sudah gugup setengah mati, dan rasanya jantungku seperti mau melompat keluar.

"Ya, Lee Junho mengapa kau melamun? Kau sedang memikirkan Hyoyeon ya?" ucap Wooyoung sambil membawa nampan makan siangnya dan duduk di sebelahku. Kami sedang istirahat makan siang sekarang.

"Haha kau tahu saja Wooyoung-ah" ucapku sambil mulai melahap kimbap yang kupesan tadi.

"Tentu saja aku kan sahabatmu. Aku tahu kebiasaanmu saat sedang melamun" kata Wooyoung dengan mulut penuh jajangmyeon. Kami berdua cukup lama terdiam karena sama-sama sedang menikmati makanan masing-masing. Lalu tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Bukan karena aku tersedak makananku, tapi karena Hyoyeon duduk di seberang meja kami. Dia duduk bersama teman-temannya. Perhatianku terfokus pada Hyoyeon. Sampai-sampai aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku. Wajahnya yang cantik dan menawan, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai indah, membuatku semakin tergila-gila pada Hyoyeon.

"Hyoyeon-ah lihat! Si culun itu memperhatikanmu dari tadi. Dia sepertinya sangat menyukaimu. Hahahaha!" ucap Yuri, salah satu teman Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon langsung melihat ke arahku. Aku sangat terkejut, dan langsung menunduk menatap piringku yang kosong. Kosong? Tunggu. Mana semua kimbapku? Aku pun langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Wooyoung. Kulihat dia tengah bersiap melahap kimbapku, kimbap terakhirku.

"Ya Jang Wooyoung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menghabiskan sisa kimbapku?" omelku sambil memelototinya.

"Hehehe, kupikir kau sudah kenyang karena melihat Hyoyeon dari tadi. Jadi, aku berinisiatif untuk menghabiskan kimbapmu" jawab Wooyoung polos sambil menunjukkan wajah tanpa berdosanya. Aku pun langsung memukul kepala Wooyoung. Dia meringis kesakitan. Aku langsung beranjak dari kursiku dan menuju kelas. Sekilas aku melirik ke arah Hyoyeon. Dia tertawa ke arahku. Omoyaaa... neomu yeppeo...

* * *

"Junho-ssi, boleh aku pinjam catatanmu yang kemarin? Aku tidak masuk sekolah kemarin" ucap Shin Harin, teman sekelasku. Dia juga salah satu murid berprestasi di sekolah ini. Dan, gayanya pun hampir tidak jauh berbeda dariku. Banyak orang yang menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan Harin karena gaya kami yang sama. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak menyukai Harin, melainkan Hyoyeon.

"Ini. Tapi besok kembalikan ya. Soalnya kan lusa sudah ujian akhir" jawabku sambil menyerahkan catatanku pada Harin.

"Baiklah Junho-ssi. Aku akan mengembalikannya besok. Gomawo Junho-ssi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan berlalu.

"Wah-wah.. ada apa ini? Kau berpacaran dengan Harin eoh?" ucap Wooyoung yang entah darimana sudah berada di sampingku dan merangkul bahuku.

"Kau bicara apa Wooyoung-ah? Aku hanya meminjamkan catatanku pada Harin. Dia kan murid pintar. Tidak sepertimu" ucapku sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di bahuku. Wooyoung mendengus kesal.

"Junho-ya sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Jadi cepatlah nyatakan persaanmu pada Hyoyeon sebelum terlambat." Aku terdiam sebentar. Benar perkataan Wooyoung. Aku harus secepatnya menyatakan perasaanku pada Hyoyeon sebelum terlambat.

"Lalu, kapan aku harus menyatakannya?" tanyaku.

"Besok" jawab Wooyoung santai, yang langsung membuatku menoyor kepalanya.

"Kau gila? Mana bisa secepat itu?" aku mendengus kesal.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Junho-ya" ucapnya sambil mulai membuka bungkus permen karet. "Pokoknya kau harus menyatakannya besok. Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku pulang duluan ya. Annyeong!" ucap Wooyoung sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

"YA JANG WOOYOUNG!"

* * *

Pagi ini aku sangat bersemangat pergi ke sekolah. Aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang perkataan Wooyoung kemarin. Ya, aku akan menyatakan persaanku pada Hyoyeon hari ini. Aku pun sudah berlatih semalaman di depan cermin. Ketika aku memasuki kelas, aku melihat Hyoyeon sudah berada di bangkunya. Meskipun gugup, aku memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping Hyoyeon. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Hyo...Hyoyeon-ss..ssi..." panggilku sambil terbata-bata. Hyoyeon menoleh. Cara dia menoleh sangat anggun, semakin membuatku tak karuan.

"Ne? Wae geurae Junho-ssi?" tanya Hyoyeon. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, wajah Hyoyeon berkali-kali lipat cantiknya. Kau harus tenang Junho-yah harus tenang, ucapku dalam hati.

"Besok kan sudah ujian akhir, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu" jawabku setenang mungkin. Aku tidak ingin Hyoyeon tahu bahwa aku sangat gugup di dekatnya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Katakan saja" ucap Hyoyeon santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku.

"Mmm... aku menyukaimu Hyoyeon-ssi. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Hyoyeon terkejut mendengar pernyataanku barusan. Sepertinya, perasaanku tidak enak.

"Kau menyukaiku? Dan ingin aku menjadi pacarmu?" ucap Hyoyeon sambil membelalakkan matanya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Junho-ssi, aku acungi jempol keberanianmu untuk menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi, kau harus berkaca siapa dirimu, dan siapa aku. Aku adalah yeoja terpopuler di sekolah ini. Sedangkan kau? Kau hanya seorang namja culun yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau bukan tipeku tahu. Sekarang kembali ke tempat dudukmu karena sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai" ucapan Hyoyeon seperti menampar keras pipiku. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Yeoja yang sangat kusukai menolakku mentah-mentah seperti itu. Apalagi besok sudah ujian akhir. Aku tidak tahu apakah nanti aku bisa melewatinya atau tidak. Wooyoung yang sudah datang langsung duduk di sampingku. Wajahnya sama terkejutnya denganku. Tapi dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia tahu, kalau keadaanku sedang seperti ini, dia lebih memilih untuk membiarkanku untuk diam, sampai aku sudah lebih tenang. Tak lama guru pun datang, dan kelas dimulai.

* * *

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang. Masih teringat perkataan Hyoyeon tadi pagi. Perkataan yang telah menghancurkan hatiku menjadi berkeping-keping. Aku harusnya sudah bisa menduga bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. Benar kata Hyoyeon. Kami berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Ada sms masuk. Sms dari Wooyoung.

From : Wooyoung

Junho-ya! Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan sampai berlarut-larut. Setidaknya kau sudah mengatakannya. Lagipula besok kan sudah ujian akhir. Kau harus semangat! Smile, man! :D

Aku tersenyum membaca sms Wooyoung. Dia memang sahabat terbaik yang kupunya.

To : Wooyoung

Haha, jangan khawatir Wooyoung-ah. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau benar kita harus semangat. Inilah akhir dari perjuangan kita selama 3 tahun. Fighting!

"Junho-ya, kau sudah pulang sekolah?" tanya Eomma sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku langsung beranjak dari ranjang dan membuka pintu kamarku.

"Iya Eomma aku sudah pulang. Wae geurae?" tanyaku. Eomma langsung tersenyum dan menarik tanganku untuk ikut bersamanya ke bawah.

"Ada yang ingin Eomma dan Appa ingin bicarakan padamu" ucap Eomma sambil menuruni tangga.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, aku langsung duduk di sofa seberang Eomma dan Appa.

"Begini Junho-ya, Appa mendapat tugas kerja selama 6 tahun ke luar negeri, tepatnya ke Jerman. Jadi, setelah kau menyelesaikan ujian akhirmu, kita sekeluarga akan pindah ke Jerman" ucap Appa. Aku terdiam sejenak. Mungkin inilah solusi untuk melupakan Hyoyeon. Meninggalkan Seoul, dan pindah ke Jerman. Siapa tahu aku akan mendapatkan gadis yang lebih cantik dari Hyoyeon disana. Hehehe.

"Baiklah, Appa" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Ujian akhir sudah selesai. Dan aku melewatinya dengan baik. Otakku tidak terpengaruh dengan penolakan Hyoyeon hahaha. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan. Dan tadi saat pembagian ijazah, diumumkan bahwa aku murid dengan nilai tertinggi satu angkatan. Aku sangat bersyukur, di saat terpuruk pun aku masih mendapat kebahagiaan.

"Chukkae Junho-ya! Aku sudah tahu pasti kau mampu melewatinya. Penolakan itu tidak bisa membuatmu terpuruk hahahaha!" ucap Wooyoung sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Gomawo Wooyoung-ah" jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar. Hari ini aku sangat bahagia sekaligus sedih. Bahagia karena mendapat nilai tertinggi, sedih karena ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku di Seoul.

"Junho-ssi, chukkae!" ucap Shin Harin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depanku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Gomawo Harin-ssi" jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya. Walaupun aku telah mengalahkannya, namun di tetap memberiku selamat. Gadis yang baik.

"Kau akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana Junho-ssi? Kalau aku mau melanjutkan ke Universitas Dankook" ucap Harin. Wajar dia akan melanjutkan ke Dankook. Aku menghela napas, "Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di Jerman, Harin-ssi" jawabku. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Harin yang berubah seketika.

"Mwo? Kau mau kuliah di Jerman? Ada apa Junho-ya? Apa semua ini gara-gara Hyoyeon sampai kau harus ke luar negeri?" tanya Wooyoung bertubi-tubi. Dia juga sangat terkejut, karena aku belum menceritakan rencanaku ini pada Wooyoung.

"Wooyoung-ah, Harin-ssi, aku melanjutkan kuliah di Jerman karena Appaku mendapat tugas kerja ke sana selama 6 tahun. Jadi, kami sekeluarga akan berangkat ke Jerman besok" ucapku panjang lebar, "dan ini mungkin solusi untuk melupakan Hyoyeon, Wooyoung-ah" lanjutku.

"Junho-ssi, bolehkah aku besok ikut mengantarmu ke bandara?" tanya Harin hati-hati.

"Tentu saja boleh, Harin-ssi. Kau kan juga temanku" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Harin pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Wooyoung sudah datang ke rumahku. Dia membantuku mengemasi barang, dan mengecek apakah semuanya sudah lengkap, biar tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Kurasa semua sudah lengkap Wooyoung-ah" kataku sambil mengecek satu-persatu koperku.

"Iya semua sudah lengkap. Kaja kita bawa semua kopermu ini ke bawah!" seru Wooyoung.

"Sudah lengkap semuanya? Ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Appa sambil masuk ke mobil.

"Ne!" jawabku dan Wooyoung bersamaan. Oh, iya katanya Harin mau mengantarku. Tapi mana dia? Ah, munkin dia langsung menyusul ke bandara. Setelah menaruh koper di bagian belakang, aku pun bergegas ke kursi penumpang.

* * *

Kami sampai bandara tepat waktu. Pesawat akan _boarding _ 10 menit lagi. Di detik-detik seperti ini, semakin membuatku berat meninggalkan Seoul. Yah, aku lahir dan besar di kota ini. Banyak sekali kenangan yang terjadi di sini. Mulai dari bahagia, sedih, kecewa, dan lain-lain. Aku kembali teringat pada Hyoyeon. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang tertidur pulas, karena aku sangat yakin semalam dia pasti membuat pesta untuk merayakan kelulusan.

"Kenapa kau melamun Junho-ya? Kau harus segera masuk. Pesawatmu akan berangkat sebentar lagi" ucap Wooyoung. Aku tahu dia sedang tidak berusaha untuk sedih. Aku tersenyum pahit. "Akhirnya aku harus siap meninggalkan Korea Selatan" ucapku pada Wooyoung.

"JUNHO-SSI! LEE JUNHO!" seseorang berteriak memanggilku. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Shin Harin yang memanggilku. Dia menghampiriku sambil terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia berlari tadi.

"Syukurlah aku belum terlambat. Maaf Junho-ssi, tadi aku bangun kesiangan" ucap Harin sambil terengah-engah.

"Haha tidak apa-apa Harin-ssi. Aku juga baru akan masuk ke dalam" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Junho-ya, pesawatnya akan _boarding _ sebentar lagi. Ayo cepat masuk" ucap Eomma mengingatkanku.

"Iya Eomma sebentar lagi. Eomma dan Appa masuk saja duluan. Aku mau berpamitan dulu kepada teman-temanku" ucapku. Eomma dan Appa langsung masuk ke dalam. It's goodbye time.

"Teman-teman, aku harus segera berangkat, jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya. Dan semoga kuliah kalian disini juga akan sukses" ucapku.

"Ne, Junho-ya. Kau juga, semoga kuliahmu juga lancar disana. Kau asik sekali akan bertemu gadis-gadis Eropa. Aku iri. Hahaha. Take care, man!" ucap Wooyoung memelukku. Aku tahu dia berkata seperti ini agar tidak menangis. Haha dasar bocah ini.

"Gomawo, Wooyoung-ah" ucapku sambil membalas pelukannya. Sekarang aku ganti menatap Harin. Dia tersenyum. Tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas matanya menunjukkan kesedihan. Mengapa dia harus bersedih? Seharusnya dia senang. Karena nantinya tidak akan ada saingan. Kalau aku tidak berangkat ke Jerman, mungkin aku juga akan kuliah di Dankook.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Junho-ssi. Semoga kau sukses di Jerman" ucap Harin sambil tersenyum. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa itu senyum yang getir.

"Gomawo, Harin-ssi" aku memeluknya. Dia mendekapku erat, seperti takut kehilanganku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Harin, dan masuk ke dalam. Sebelumnya aku melambaikan tanganku pada Wooyoung dan Harin. Here's the time. Goodbye, Seoul, goodbye Hyoyeon, I'm coming, Germany!

-TBC-


End file.
